At the Oak Tree
by ammNIwriter
Summary: My submission for The Age of Eric Contest. Eric, an English Lord, travels to see his lands in Enniskillen, Northern Ireland. There he meets a young girl at an Oak in one of his fields. Set in 1849. AH. Eric/OC. Rating for sexual themes.


**The Age of Eric Contest **

**Title: **At the Oak Tree

**Pen name: **ammNIwriter

**Time Period: **Victorian Era

**Characters: **Eric Northman and Mickey

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own the rights to Southern Vampire Mysteries; however I do own all the books and an Eric Northman True Blood t-shirt (MY Eric!)

**Author's Note:** As this story is set in Ireland I've used some traditional Irish names which may look rather strange. In order to help with your understanding I have included the pronunciation of each and the English equivalent:

_Brin_; pronounced _Bree-an_; English equivalent: _Brian_

_Rúadhán_; pronounced _Roo-awn_; English equivalent: Rowan

_Aoife_; pronounced _Eefa_; English equivalent: _Eva_ or _Ava_

_Oonagh_: pronounced _Ooo-nah_; English equivalent: _Una_

_Ciara_; pronounced _Kee-rah_; English equivalent: _Keira_

_Nuala_ (short for _Fionnuala_); pronounced _Fuh-noo-la_; English equivalent: _Finola_

I would also like to say a big thank you to my beta Northwoman for being such a quick and wonderful beta.

* * *

_**Eric Point of View**_

"Cataliades, I don't understand these numbers. Do we need to worry about the number of tenants being evicted?" I questioned my family's solicitor.

Mr. Cataliades had been Father's solicitor and before that both their fathers had also had the same arrangement. My dealings with Cataliades had only started when Father died four years past. I inherited the title, the expansive lands, the beautiful Manor Houses but also the problems that resulted from the lands in the North of Ireland. Tenants were late paying their rents. They were also dying at a concerning rate; but then that is what happens if you base your existence on the potato crop. There were also a few rebellions every now and again, the Irish never being happy with what they had. Or at least that is what all the other lords I conversed and socialised with, as well as Cataliades.

"My Lord, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. The tenants cannot seem to pay their tithes and so the result is evictions. Now we do have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Cataliades, how many times must I ask you to call me Eric? Or at least Mr. Northman. 'My Lord' was Father."

"Of course, my - my apologies, Mr. Northman."

I sighed internally when I watched Cataliades' jaw clench with the strain of not giving me my title. No matter what I did I was stuck following Father's legacy; a legacy that led my dear mother to an early grave and my twin sisters only seeing him during the holidays when we had to play the charade that we were a normal, functioning family.

"I am truly concerned with how our lands are doing in Ireland. Maybe I should visit?" I contemplated, causing Cataliades to groan quietly in frustration. I could be like a dog with a bone when I found something that intrigued me.

"Eric," just with his address I knew he was slowly losing his mind dealing with me, "it isn't safe in Ireland. We have a very apt Middleman who can deal with that rabble."

"Cataliades that may be so, but I have never been to Ireland. I have never seen these lands we own in - what's this place called?" I asked, confused by the name on the pages before me.

"Enniskillen. It's a town in County Fermanagh."

I quirked my eyebrow at yet another unusual name and had a small smirk slowly forming; I always enjoyed learning new subjects and this would be a very fine subject indeed.

"It's settled Cataliades, I will go to Ireland and visit the family's holdings there."

Cataliades stared at me for a few beats before he gave a small incline of his head. "Very well, sir."

* * *

It was an arduous journey from Derby, where my main home was situated, to Enniskillen. My first stop was Liverpool where I rested and then boarded a ship for Belfast. I spent a few days sampling the life in the city. The bustling crowds did not suit me and I hoped that Enniskillen would be quieter and more tranquil. From Belfast I boarded a steam engine that took me to Armagh. After another day of rest I was fit for travel once more. A coach took me from Armagh to a small town called Clogher in County Tyrone. The final leg of my journey I did on horseback, stopping in at the inns I passed on the roadside. Eventually I made it to my destination and was pleased to find that the Manor House my family owned was in a very tranquil area of the town.

After a day's rest and being introduced to my staff by my housekeeper, Anne, I took a walk around my land. The house was truly spectacular. It was small in comparison to some of the ornate homes I owned in England, but the land attached to it was breathtaking. The landscaping of the place gave it colour against the grey clouds that persistently remained above the whole of Ireland. As I walked I found myself in a field that was empty bar a single oak tree in the very centre. The grass here was a lush verdant colour and swayed in the light breeze. When I felt the first drop of rain I rushed over to the oak, in search of cover from the sudden downpour.

The oak tree was a vast size. Its thick trunk shot up into the air. It was at least 60 feet tall and its branches swayed out into the open air; the leaves stretched out and down around the trunk, creating a form of protection from the rain that fell. Above the sound of the pitter patter of raindrops I heard a choked sob. I turned to look on the other side of the tree and sucked in a shocked breath.

A young girl lay on the roots sobbing her little heart out; her head burrowed in her arms. Her long dark brown hair tumbled down her back in a complete mess of curls and tangles. She wore a thin-looking dress that looked a little threadbare. The material was of a low quality and there were no little frills or embellishments that I was used to seeing on my three sisters' clothes. It was a plain grey dress that had little shape to it. Her feet were bare and dirty.

The sobbing suddenly stopped and she looked up at me. It felt as if my heart stopped when I saw her pale face. There were a few bright splotches of red from her recent tears, tears that had left wet tracks down her thin cheeks. She had a cute little button nose that was also red. I noticed her pale lips were cracked and sore looking. But the main part of her that held my attention was her deep blue eyes. They were the colour of sapphires and shone from the tears that had yet to fall.

I drank in all of her appearance. She had exuded a simple beauty that was very endearing, but before I could speak she jumped to her feet and ran from me. It took me a few moments to realise she had run out into the heavy rain, but once I had. I followed after her only to lose sight of her. As I trudged through the now soggy fields, heading to my home I wondered if I would ever see the beauty again.

_**

* * *

**_

Aoife Point of View

My life was in a constant bog and the mud just kept getting thicker. I was suffocating in this life and there was little I could do to make it better. Da spent most of his days now at the pub, just drinking the hard earned money that my brother Brin and I had received for our work. He had lost his job at the saw mill when Ma died last year, leaving me with the young'uns Oonagh and Rúadhán plus the farm. Da, Ma and Brin used to do most of the farming but once the blight was upon us, Da had to find more work. Our potato crop continued to fail and soon Brin, too, was looking for another job. He didn't succeed in getting one until five months past. Now he is a steamboat call-boy. It's not the greatest job, but it pays a decent wage and beggars can't be choosers. And by this year's end we most likely would be beggars.

The rent for the farm was getting to be difficult to pay, but it gave us a home, shelter and we could grow some food so as we would not starve and with five mouths to feed that was my most important concern. The next was for my aunt in Castlewellan, County Down. She had eight wains to raise, none old enough to work what with the flaming laws curtailing our working hours. She also had no husband. My mother's brother was killed in the fight at Dolly's Brae just weeks ago. Aunt Nuala had written to me asking for help. I needed money to send to her otherwise she'd have nowhere but the blasted poorhouse to go to. But I could get no more work anywhere in our town. The food I managed to grow on our farm was too little in quantity to be of use to us by selling it. So I had but one option: marriage. I am 19 years of age and have but one offer. Billy Compton.

He was a fine man and had a bob or two. He worked hard at the saw mill and rarely caused trouble at the pub. Now he may have seemed like a fairytale for any young girl with no dowry and no prospects, but there was a problem between us: my religion. Although Billy had asked me for my hand, I could not accept him for he asked too much of me. He wished me to change my religion for he would not marry a Catholic.

After his fine words and speech about how the Protestant religion was superior and better I ran. I ran until I got to my Oak. I knew I wasn't supposed to be on that land, for it belonged to my English landlord, but it was my haven. When my Ma died, when she continued to bleed after birthing the twins Ciara and Nuala, I went to my tree and prayed and cried my lamps out. I had ran to my tree when those two bairns had gotten sick not one month later and had died too. I had come to my tree when the crop failed and Da turned into an angry drunkard.

All of this welled up inside of me until I was a'trembling with the force of my tears. I shrunk closer to the roots, wishing for the ground to open and just swallow me whole. Either road I took now I'd be a failure for my family. If I didn't take Billy up on his offer then Nuala and my eight cousins would be in the poorhouse. If I did my family would disown me. I would be a disgrace and Catholic and Protestant Irish both would banter about me and shun me from their society.

As these thoughts attacked me I suddenly had the feeling I was being watched. My sobs immediately stopped and I looked up to find a ruggedly handsome man staring down at me. His blonde hair was shoulder length and windswept from the growing storm outside the haven the tree's leaves created. He was tall, perhaps one of the tallest men I'd ever seen. But it was his ice blue eyes that bore straight into my very soul. Looking in those deep pools of blue I forgot all my worries and breathed easier. But then I took in what he wore. While he looked like a working man he was anything but.

He wore fashionable-looking trousers that did not have the patches that my brothers Finn and Rúadhán's clothes had. He also wore a shirt, cravat, waistcoat and long coat all of which exuded expense. If none of these things had been enough he also carried a riding crop and a tall hat. Only those of the higher classes wore hats and clothes like that. My bothers and Da wore the flat caps of the working class, whilst Oonagh wore a little lace bonnet that had once been mine. I had no hat as there was no money for those sorts of frivolities. As I thought this I realised my state of dress. I wore the thin dress I had made for summer as it was only the beginning of autumn. My feet were bare and my hair was no longer pinned back. I lay before this man, who was the embodiment of an English Lord, in worse state of dress than a pauper.

I jumped to my feet and ran as fast as they could carry me when I realised that he was an English Lord and that I was on his land. That man had been my landlord. As I ran all the way home my tears streamed at a constant flow. It would not be our ability to pay the rent that would have us evicted from our cosy little home, but my own blasted stupidity for trespassing. All I knew was that I would do anything to prevent my dear family from going to the poorhouse. I may not be able to help Nuala's family, but I sure would help my own - even if that meant I would have to resort to drastic measures and risk my soul when I departed from God's Earth.

_**

* * *

**_

Eric Point of View

After I had returned to my manor home and changed my clothes, Anne brought me some tea and announced that Mr O'Connor had come to visit and discuss my tenants with me. Situated behind my desk, I carefully observed Mr O'Connor as he entered. He strutted into the room and did not even acknowledge Anne. His entire presence permeated superiority and conceitedness.

"It's good to finally meet you Mr. Northman," he held a hand out to me and I immediately knew I did not care for him.

Usually I asked people not to refer to me as 'Lord Northman' but it was my title and it was a sign of respect that those I dealt with introduced themselves to me by referring to me in such a way. The lack of respect he showed me by not using my title and his disregard for my servant was a true black mark against his name in my book.

"Please sit Mr O'Connor," I nodded to the hard-backed chair in front of my desk, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"Call me Mickey," he commanded of me.

"Very well…Mickey. I am here in Ireland because I am concerned by the number of evictions in recent years in respect to my tenants."

"Firstly, sir, while you're visiting here I recommend you call it Northern Ireland. The people feel some superiority when you refer to it as such. Secondly, I follow Cataliades' orders, explicitly: if they can't pay their tithe, I turf them out."

"Well I should like to come with you on the next collection day. That is tomorrow as I understand it, yes?"

"Yes…Mr. Northman," he fumed his anger evident.

"I was also wondering if you could help me with something of a personal matter."

I was concerned about discussing the subject with someone like Mickey, but Anne had no knowledge of who I could mean just that she must be one of my tenants. Even though I was wary of Mickey I needed to know who she was, that beautiful, sobbing angel.

"You see Mickey; I was strolling in my fields and came across a young girl -"

"That isn't my responsibility, sir," interrupted Mickey with an air of annoyance about him. "I suggest you speak to your Groundskeeper about this trespasser."

"I speak to you because I thought you may know her," I chided in a tone showing my annoyance at his lack of respect; I was his superior after all in more ways than one!

"Aye…well that could be true," Mickey answered in a quieter tone.

"She had long, dark brown hair, almost black. She was slight in build and stature and wore a simple summer's dress. And she had deep blue eyes."

"You expect me to know from that description?" laughed Mickey. "You're in for a shock tomorrow sir, for there's many a lass round these parts that looks like that."

"She was lying on the ground at the Oak -"

"The Oak Tree in the field over the yonder," Mickey interrupted again, a sharp look in his eye.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"Aye, that I do. That's Aoife O'Brien. She lives in the wee cottage behind you. Owns a small plot of land that she scrimps and saves to keep. Rent is 5 bob and sixpence."

"What of her situation?"

"Well Mr O'Brien, Aoife's Da, he's got five wains, Aoife included. He's an auld drunkard and is on his way to being sent to jail. Aoife's Ma was a fair wee lady. She's been dead this past year. Then there's her eldest brother, Brin. He's away off working at sea. That leaves Aoife to tend the farm, the other three wains and the wee job she has. She's a washer to a family in town. But she's a weird one sir, rarely speaks to anyone but her own kin."

"Thank you, Mickey. I'll see you tomorrow," I showed him out to show my appreciation for the information he imparted to me.

As I stood in the foyer if my home I contemplated taking another stroll now that the weather had brightened up as much as could be expected in this country. Only this time I thought I'd go a different direction. I donned my hat and called out to Anne that I would be back in time for dinner before my feet started walking me in the direction of a certain cottage I could see from the back of my home.

_**

* * *

**_

Aoife Point of View

"Oonagh! Please would ye settle!"

"Rúadhán is messing!" my wee sister tattled.

"Both of ye just set yerselves down! I'm trying to make our tea!" I complained in a short tone as Finn came in with a pail of water.

"Aoife!" gurned Oonagh as Rúadhán blattered her.

"Rúadhán Patrick O'Brien! Never raise yer hand to yer sister again otherwise I'll chop them aff! Now both of ye set yerselves down!" I screamed at them.

I had much too much going around in my head to care about how I spoke to them. I loved my siblings dearly, but I weren't their Ma yet I was treated as if I was. A few moments of peace in the cottage followed as I waited for the lard to melt on the skillet. Then there was a succession of three sharp knocks at the door.

"Och blasted Mother Mary!" I groaned loudly as I threw open the door, yelling at whoever at come a'knocking. "I'm busy so you better have a bloody good damn -" I trailed off as I noticed the well-dressed Gentleman before me.

"Miss O'Brien," he greeted me with a slightly bow.

"Sir!" I exclaimed, curtseying low, only to be knocked over by Rúadhán.

"Da's a'coming! He squealed in delight, pushing passed me and our landlord.

"Aoife, the lard is done," called out Finn as he too left, holding Oonagh's hand. "I'll go take 'em to greet Da." he tipped his cloth cap to our landlord before trotting off to try and calm Rúadhán.

"May I come in?" my landlord asked in a civil tone.

"Of course," I stuttered as I stepped back to allow him entrance into our wee home. "Pardon the mess, sir. Wasn't 'specting house guests."

"You have a cosy home, Miss O'Brien."

"Please sir, I ain't no Miss so ye can quit with all that Miss-ing business; Aoife is just fine. And thank you."

"Eva?" he asked making me laugh.

"Aye, that'd be the English version."

"Do you mind if I refer to you using the English equivalent?"

"Surprisingly no, sir."

"Good," he smirked. "Eva…I'm here because -"

"Oh blasted luck!" I cursed, rushing over to the open fire that was fuming smoke. "Sorry. Please sit, sir. I would take yer coat, but we have nowhere to put it," I said in embarrassment.

Our poverty was only embarrassing for me when such gentry came a'calling for we had more than some, yet less than others but that was how the world worked. I continued kneading the dough I had been making and then began to cook it in the skillet as I spoke with him.

"It is of no consequence. Eva, I came here to apologise for startling you today."

"Yer apologising to me, whilst I was trespassing on yer land?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, as well as to offer the use of the Oak should you require it in future," he gave me a small smile. "It's quite a tranquil place and definitely good for athink so please feel free to go to it."

"Thank -" I was interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle outside and the door was flung open.

Oonagh and Rúadhán came rushing into me and hid behind my skirt, clutching the material with desperate, shaking hands. I watched as Da came in dragging Finn by the scruff of his neck, before throwing him face first on the floor at my feet. Da's glazed eyes focused on me as he swayed drunkenly. He never even noticed we had a houseguest he was that drunk. He stepped on Finn's wee hand as he stood in front of me. I stared back into the blue eyes; the same shade as my own. Without warning he struck me across the face.

"Why doesn't he hae money?" he screamed at me, slurring his words. The smell of cheap beer and Potcheen clung to every inch of him and it began seeping into my own skin when he spat in my face. "And why isn't tea ready? Yer dear Ma always had it ready fer me!"

At this point our landlord was on his feet and at my side.

"Sir that is no way to speak or treat a young lady, and only a blackard would dare strike a woman!"

"You dare come into me home and insult me? Who are ye anyway? Has the wee tart finally taken up whoring as a profession?"

"Now it is you that insults me!" he roared, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared at me drunken Da. "I am Lord Northman; Duke of Derby, your landlord."

"Aoife get rid of this English toff!" Da spat at me as he sneered at Lord Northman. "Ye know we cannae stand the smell of those bloody bastards. I'm going tae bed."

Da trotted off to the only mattress in our home at the back of the cabin. Oonagh and Rúadhán finally let go of my skirt and together they helped Finn to his feet and then over to where he had left the pail of water.

"Eva -"

"Lord Northman, please -"

"Call me Eric," he whispered to me as his eyes and fingers probed the area where Da struck me. "If I am to call you by your given name, then I ask that you to call me by mine."

"Very well…Eric."

"Is it sore?"

"Its fine," I replied automatically to which he gave me a look, showing he knew I wasn't being truthful. "Okay it's a tad sore. But it won't be that bad of a bruise. I'm mostly sorry you were witness to it."

"It matters not that I was witness. What does matter is that he struck you. Do I need to be concerned for your welfare if I leave?"

"No, it is only if you stay need you worry."

"Very well, I shall bid you good evening. But Eva, if you need me, do not hesitate to visit me at my home," Eric murmured only to quickly explain, "I hope to be a good landlord to my tenants and hope they can come to me with their problems."

With one last stroke of my bruised cheek he strode of into the night. I watched as the last of the sun's rays danced in his blonde hair. I shook myself from my fanciful dreaming of my handsome landlord before returning back inside and back to the fire.

* * *

"Yes?" a middle aged woman answered the door and stared down at the mud clad boots I'd nicked off Oonagh this morning, even though I had to force my feet into them.

"Ma'm I need to see Er- I mean, Lord Northman!" I gasped, trying to gain my breath.

"Eva?" called out Eric as he entered the foyer and saw me standing in his doorway. "Anne, this is Eva O'Brien; the young lady I spoke of."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Aoife. Your dear Mum was one of the good ones. She's greatly missed," murmured Anne as she allowed me passage into the colossal and pristine house.

Eric was at my side in mere moments, his fingers softly trailing across the dark bruise on my face from Da's smack the other day. He smiled down at me before leading me into his magnificent drawing room that was filled with lovely furniture made from some kind of expensive-looking wood. Eric led me to the closest set by the fire before sitting opposite me, his blue eyes probing mine. I burst into tears under his scrutiny, bringing Eric to my side once again; he placed his arm around my shoulder as he wiped my tears away with a fancy embroidered silk 'kerchief.

"Sorry for gurning, but I'm in such a mess!"

"What is it Eva? Please tell me and I shall do what's right by you," Eric murmured sincerely to me.

"Da's been arrested. They tossed the drunken blighter in jail and now…Eric they want to hang him!"

"Do you know what crime they suspect him of?"

"Crimes," I corrected him as the tears flared up again. "Drunkenness. Thievery. And…buggery," I whispered fearfully before crossing meself.

Eric abruptly stood and stared down at me in surprise.

"I know he's a bad sort, sir, and he's done some awful stuff in the past. The first two crimes, aye, there's no denying they suit him well. But he'd never…Sir, he's quite a god-fearing man in regards to those concerns."

"A god-fearing man would not steal nor strike his children as he does."

"What's that wee saying? 'Spare the rod, spoil the child'."

"There is a difference between corporeal punishment due to the transgressions of the perpetrator and striking them for not being a slave to his every bidding!" growled Eric heatedly.

"Even so, me Da wouldn't commit such treachery against his soul as…_that_!" I said disgustedly as I rose to my feet. "In…sexual matters, my Lord, he sticks to what the good Lord, Our God, demands of us; his flock."

"Eva…what would you have me do?" he asked softly, closing the distance between us.

"Save him from the rope. Please!" I begged. "He's a scoundrel and a blackard…but Eric, that don't change the fact that he's still me Da. He is the man me lovely Ma fell in love with. He is the man that she bared children for. He is the man that she left this Earth caring most about and asking me to keep my eyes out for him. Both of them."

Eric bowed his head and closed his eyes as I stood staring at him. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, his eyes were on me again.

"I'll do what I can. That is all I can promise."

I fell to my knees at his feet and wept joyous tears, softly crooning my thanks to him. Suddenly Eric's hands were tightly grasped around my forearms and he was pulling me to my feet. I stared in confusion at the pained look upon his face. As he explained his fingers gently caressed my arms.

"Seeing you, on your knees before me, pains my heart. It suggests you are less than me when you are much more. You have seen and lived through horrors I could but imagine. Yet here you stand before me; one of the strongest women I have ever met, showering your familial love at my unworthy feet."

I blinked my tears away and smiled up at him, making him smile in return.

"I will go immediately and speak with the Magistrate."

"Thank you Eric. I best be heading; the wains will have finished with their schooling," I said as we walked out of his beautiful home.

"May I escort you home before I head to town?" Eric asked as a beautiful black saddled mare was brought out.

"She's beautiful," I murmured, softly brushing my fingers through her coat.

"Can you ride?"

I blushed and looked at the ground. "No sir," I murmured.

"Well we shall have to remedy that," he smirked before lifting me up on to the saddle, having me sit sideways. "Starting right now!"

Eric threw himself behind me and with a quick snap of the reigns we were off, speeding over the luscious, damp grass as my wee cottage came closer.

"Thank you Eric," I smiled broadly as he jumped of the horse and tethered her.

"You're welcome," he grinned before grabbing me around the hips and lifting me off his beautiful creature.

Eric gazed down at me, his hands still on my hips. My own hands were braced tightly on his forearms to keep my balance. Eric lowered his head closer to mine, his eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips. We were in our own little trance until the familiar squeal of Oonagh pierced my brain. I hesitantly stepped back from Eric as the three wains crashed through the hedge and ran to the cottage. I gave Eric a curtsey and watched the ground as he fled from me, looking like the devil and all his winged demons were following him.

* * *

The next day, before my work day began, a servant from the Northman Manor knocked on the door of our wee cottage, bearing a letter from Eric.

_Eva,_

_After much persuasion, among other things, the Magistrate has agreed to drop the charge sodomy. Your father is no longer to be hanged. Instead they believe he will be sentenced to either hard labour in the tea plantations in Assam, India; or in one of the penal colonies in Australia._

_I apologise for being unsuccessful and unable to do more for you, my tenant._

_E. Northman_

Da was not strong enough to survive either a journey to India or Australia, never mind work in the conditions in either place. This new punishment was much more cruel in my opinion. At least by hanging a person could break his or her neck with the force of the drop. I knew the lack of emotions in his letter to me also created these morbid images to crop up into my head, but he had still done me a good turn. I set out to thank him and to discover what he had meant by '_among other things_' and find a way to repay him of this debt. But right now the thing of utmost importance was for me to run into town to get to work, so as I did not run the risk of being called out as tardy.

_**

* * *

**_

Eric Point of View

In this recent week I have visited all of my tenants and their subsequent children. Some have been quite warm and welcoming to me, whilst others have been borderline cordial; only giving me respect for my title, power and wealth. It still seemed, though, that Miss O'Brien, the beautiful Eva, was the only one content to be herself around me. On several occasions we had met by accident at the Oak Tree.

At first I worked to remain aloof - as I was in my correspondence to her in regards to her father's situation - but that made her in turn remain completely silent. She treated me as others did and I missed her musical voice and the shape of her lips as they formed the beautiful words she spoke. I had flinched when she had almost immediately departed with a soft, unemotional "Have a pleasant evening, Lord Northman." The next day she had greeted me with a curtsey and a quiet "my lord". It pained me physically. I did not like the distance between us so I humbly apologised and since then she has been so sweet and welcoming, once again, to me.

In our conversations she had spoke to me of her family; both alive and deceased, while I imparted information on my own family. I told her how my eldest sister, Pam, was happily married and content to stay out of the public view and not associate with the 'riff raff', so she usually remained in her country home. Next was my only brother, Jake. He enjoyed life like Father had, but had recently become engaged to a young American girl he had met while vacationing overseas. He and Hadley were very happy and had decided to remain in the Americas.

It had been a difficult subject for Eva when I spoke of my twin sisters, Sookie and Ame. It reminded her of her own twin sisters who had sadly died during their infancy. It was during this topic of conversation that I realised how much I was fascinated by everything about Eva. Her smile and lilting laugh were delightful when I regaled to her how Father always called my siblings by their Christian names: Pamela, Jacob, Susannah and Amelia. My siblings had hated it. She had laughed as I described the disgusted faces my siblings would pull at being called by their Christian names.

Today was the first time we had pre-arranged to meet at the Oak Tree. For once it was a beautiful evening. The sun was slowly setting and the sky had turned a luscious pink colour. The grass had dried somewhat from the sunny day, but I still spread out the blanket I had brought for us to sit upon. I turned in the direction of Eva as she called out to me.

"Eric!" yelled Eva angrily as she stalked up to the Oak and dropped her self somewhat ungraciously on to the blanket. "I now know what you meant in regards to '_among other things_'!" she snarled at me.

I had never seen her so furious and I must say it was quite an appealing look for her. Her beauty shone freely in her heated cheeks and her eyes sparkled with anger.

"Eva, please don't overreact. It was only a sovereign," I murmured in a reconciliatory tone as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Eric for me, a quid would feed my family for nine weeks! Please, let me make it up to you."

"I won't take your money for this!" I argued.

"Then what can I do?" she screamed exasperated.

Her question made me think. I needed the locals onside but was finding it difficult to interact with them. Maybe Eva could help in some way. The look I gave her brought a slight blush to her thin cheeks.

"You've thought of something?" I smirked and rose one of my eyebrows, making her blush deepen.

I gave a light chuckle and gently stroked her now healthy looking pallor before explaining the situation regarding my tenants.

"It's a Friday night so you need to get off your arse and come to the pub!" she smiled cheerfully, making me smile in return as I realised her colloquial speech had slightly changed and was somewhat more appropriate in regards to grammar. "But I think you need to see them the way they are with each other."

I shook my head of the thoughts that I could aid her with her speech and education when she said this.

"How do you mean?"

"You stand out and that'll affect how they behave. So we need to change your appearance and manner. Get the stick out of yer arse as my mate Mary would say," she laughed.

"Mary?" I was intrigued at this new knowledge that she did indeed have a female companion.

"Aye, Mary-Star Copper. She's a maid at auld man Cole's over at Florence Court. But everyone knows her as Mary. Her Ma was a weird one. Named her after her friend and looked to the sky for 'God's help'; that's where she got the 'Star' from."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you have a companion."

"Aye, well I don't see her that much, you know with the wains and her own work duties. Anyways lets get going."

"So to the pub?" I asked with some trepidation as I rarely frequented such establishments.

"Aye and I'll even go with you, to keep you out of trouble," she giggled making me grin. "Let's get you disguised!"

* * *

The cacophony of the pub had been an exhilarating experience. With Eva's help I looked like one of the mill workers. People in town had all said hello to her, but were only being polite. It upset me more than it should for her to be treated as a social outcast. However it did mean I didn't have to act too much as no one approached us. From our seats in a more subdued part of the pub I could hear the raucous cackling from a group of old women, discussing their husbands loudly. Behind them were there husbands complaining about their wives at the same volume as them. The worries and complaints of those around me also floated through the stale air, as well as the joyous happiness that it would soon be Sunday.

The small beer wasn't of the best quality, but if I was to order my usual double whiskey it would likely have been suspicious as a common workman would not have been able to afford such a drink. The small beer was pleasant enough to drink but did not provide a strong 'kick'.

The crowd was, for the most part, in a merry, jovial mood and singing lots of songs at the tops of their voices. Eva explained to me the meaning of each song as well as the Irish instruments they played: the Bodhrán, the fiddle, the Uilleann pipes and Dord. The smell was quite pungent and full of alcohol, tobacco and sweat. As I sat and watched the revellers in their song and dance I noticed Eva's eyes remained, for the most part, on the sombre group sitting behind us. They were a party of eighteen. The women shed a few tears while the men spoke in quiet hushed tones. Suddenly Eva was sitting bolt upright and she grabbed her hole-ridden shawl before turning to me with a small smile on her face.

"Its getting into the wee hours so I best be heading back," she murmured softly to me.

"I'll escort you home," I whispered back before she led us through the crowd and out into the crisp clean air.

I took a fleeting glance behind me as I left and noticed a group of young boys had come over to the sombre group and was handing them jars that were full of some kind of clear liquid. I looked round at Eva who wore a look of horror on her face when she saw what I was looking at.

"What is that Eva?"

"Its Poitín or Potcheen. Homemade brew," she explained as she stared up at me.

"But isn't that illegal?"

"Aye," she whispered before pulling me along behind her. "It's mostly drank at weddings or funerals," she said softly as she stared ahead.

Her mood was bleak and I was watching her carefully for any signs as to what might be wrong so when she suddenly stopped and stared off to the west, I too turned in that direction. A gasp of shock fled from my lips as the moon came out from behind a cloud and lit up the marshy field. We were on the outskirts of town with nothing but empty fields surrounding us, with the exception of this one my eyes were engrossed with. From the light of the moon I saw hundreds of little wooden crosses with a few stone markers interspersed throughout the piece of land.

"What is this Eva?" I asked, still in shock.

I had ridden this path countless times in the last few days and not once had the awful sight of these cramped graves had caught my sight. But now as I looked upon the rows of graves, my heart felt empty and my body cold; _so many_ was my only thought.

"It's the overflow. There's no more room behind the Chapel or the Church so they're buried here. Well if you're too poor that is," she muttered bitterly.

"How do you mean?"

"Me Ma and the twins - Ciara and Nuala - they's all buried in there. Surrounded by 'fallen women' and common thieves. Now Mr Doherty is buried there too. The family that sat near us the night and was drinking the Potcheen? They were in to mourn," she whispered sadly, her words tearing at my heart.

I watched her stare out into the distance, her gaze unfocused. A light wind blew through the trees and hedges around us, carrying her soft angelic voice as she sang quietly into the night:

"_bpósfa, nach bhfuil níos mó ag portaireacht, ag an bleáin bhaineanna,_

_Mná agus leanaí brónach agus olc._

_Gairt faid saoil agus cráite, ar gach áit glas,_

_An Bláthanna na foraoise go léir feoite ar shiúl."_

"What is that song? I heard it several times tonight."

"It's called Bláthanna na foraoise. In English it's called: Flowers of the Forest. It's a Scottish tune which my Ma loved. It means:

_We'll hae nae mair lilting, __at the yowe-milking,_

_Women and bairns are dowie and wae._

_Sighing and moaning, on ilka green loaning,_

_The Flowers of the Forest are all wede away._"

I automatically pulled her into my arms. With her cheek on my chest and her arms around me, I felt a form of happiness in the gloomy night. We continued our walk and once we had reached her door I knew I had to say something. The silence was soothing but not what I wanted as my parting memory of this night. Before I could think of what I wanted to say, I saw her sparkling blue eyes shining up at me. Her face was right there and I bent closer. There was only a little distance between our two faces, which she dispersed by standing on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around my neck and brushing her lips against mine.

The moment our lips touched I craved more and pressed mine against hers before enveloping her in my arms. My tongue darted out to taste her sweet luscious lips only to find them open immediately; giving me entrance to her delectable mouth. A soft hoot from a nearby tree awoke us both from our passion. I pulled quickly away and we both panted at the sudden intake of air.

"Forgive me," we both started to speak.

I beckoned for her to speak first.

"Forgive me Eric. It…that shouldn't have happened. The drink has sent our minds away off with the fairies. I'm also considering taking Billy's offer of marriage."

Fear and jealousy pierced my heart and body.

"You would be another's?"

"I'm not sure yet," she replied meekly.

I stepped closer. I needed this woman. She had shown me what my dearest mother had taught me. Eva had proven that Father's way of thinking was wrong. She'd given me the strength to follow my own path and not the one he made for me.

"Eva, from the first moment I saw you at the Oak Tree I craved your body. Since then I have learnt your mind and soul are just as beautiful. I crave to have all of you. I care for you. Deeply. Please Eva." I murmured as I closed the miniscule distance between is; allowing me to feel all of her against me, "let me be yours and be mine."

Eva launched herself into my arms and kissed me. The rain started to fall heavily and so she dragged me inside her little cottage.

"Why don't you change your clothes while I check on the wains," whispered Eva as she retrieved the clothing I had left there to avoid suspicion.

She was quicker than I expected so when she re-entered the room I was only in my linen drawers.

"It's bucketing down out there," said Eva as she entered.

Her eyes widened as she took in my state of undress but before I could apologise for my state of attire, or lack of it, her little hand was trailing over my bare chest. The feeling of her fingers made me groan in pleasure. I pulled her closer to me before plunging my tongue into her sweet mouth. The feel of her against me made me rougher but before my etiquette could make me apologise, the most sultry of moans purred out from inside her.

"Eric," she stuttered as she gasped for breath.

My mouth trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck. My tongue occasionally flicked out to taste the area of skin, making her moan. A rumbled groan fled from me as her hands accidentally brushed the front of my breeches.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover?" I smirked as she looked down at the large bulge clearly visibly. "That's what you do to me, min älskar."

She smiled sweetly up at me. "What language is that?"

"Swedish. My mother taught me. It means 'my love'."

"Eric…I think I might love you," she whispered as she stared fearfully up at me.

"Oh, my love, min älskar, I love you too. Oh Eva, please! I need you!" I groaned into her mouth.

"The wains have the bed," she murmured sadly.

I took a deep breath and moved away from her to continue dressing. When my chest was covered I heard Eva let out a disgruntled growl that made me smile.

"I want you, lover," I groaned in frustration.

"I want you too. We can meet at the Oak tomorrow," she smiled.

I nodded my ascent. "'Til tomorrow my sweet Eva. I only wish that I could do this properly, in the eyes of God. How I wish we were husband and wife…but we can always arrange that later," I smirked.

She looked shocked at my words. I kissed her once more before departing to my empty manor house. My servants were asleep and I was alone; my Eva was in her own home. As I slowly drifted off to sleep I imagined myself living in her cottage, toiling the land to feed her and the children.

_**

* * *

**_

Aoife Point of View

Today had been an awful day. I had taken the wains when I went to visit the Doherty's to express my condolences. Mr Doherty had always been kind to Brin and I so it was upsetting that he was no longer amongst the living and that I did not have a chance to attend the wake to say my own goodbyes to him. The wains had gone outside to play with the five Doherty girls while Mrs Doherty and I had reminisced about the auld blighter. It had been bleak and the day was about to get worse.

Finn and Rúadhán raced on ahead whilst I carried Oonagh while she slept soundly. I was almost home when the boys came running back to me.

"Aoife! Aoife!" squealed Rúadhán.

"Aoife! Someone's been in the cottage!" cried out Finn.

I handed him his sister and went inside. The place was a tip. Any of the furniture we had had been turned over and trample on. The little bit of food we had in the pantry had also been trodden on while the flour was scattered all across the floor. As my brain registered the sight I ran to the little nook I kept all my savings and the three shillings Brin sent home weekly. It was gone! To make matters worse, Mickey arrived at that moment for the rent.

"Mickey, they've stolen me money!"

"So you can't pay this week's rent?" he said in a cold voice as Finn appeared with more bad news.

"Aoife…Mrs Moore is heading back to England the mora!"

Mrs Moore was my employer. With her departure I'd have no wage. I'd be unable to keep the cottage or support the family.

"Should I take you to the Debtor's Prison now, Aoife?" he grinned cruelly. "Of course a beautiful girl like you could always pull a few tricks to keep on her feet. You know the rules, darling, no rent; you get evicted. Now I'll give you and the wains the rear of the day to get out before I come back and kick you out. Oh and before I go, if you don't have the money to pay for this week by then I'm sure I can be paid in some other form of…currency."

I fell to my knees as my body was wracked with sobs.

"I'm so sorry! I've failed you. We have nowhere to go but…the poorhouse," I cried and clutched the wains to me.

I had nothing to my name and nowhere to go. I had no prospects so a quick marriage was out of the question. My feelings for Eric meant I would never be able to give myself to another man anyway. It left us with only the poorhouse. I looked around our destroyed home and decided we would leave, but I had one last thing to do before we left.

_**

* * *

**_

Eric Point of View

I had been unable to concentrate all day. My thoughts were constantly on my Eva. Tonight I would show her how I felt for her. I knew our…relationship was a little backwards but I knew I could not wait to have her. However I was aware that it might be difficult for Eva to all us to be joined through intercourse before marriage as she was a relatively religious young woman. Even though the image of her against me last night enflamed my desire for her I knew without a doubt that I would stop myself if that was what she required. But the desire I had seen burning in her own eyes dispelled some of my worries, as well as made me swallow hard and try to stop my growing erection.

I knew I wanted Eva. I wanted her for the rest of my life. If it were a possibility to marry her right now I would, but I was a Lord and she was my tenant. The social constraints needed to be dealt with first before I could make her mine completely.

As the Bornholm Clock in my study chimed at six o'clock I donned my coat and hat before striding towards the Oak. My breath shuddered when I saw her there; leaning against the trunk. She was captivating and beautiful. Her dark, long hair hung loose and swayed gently in the slight breeze. She wore only a thin cotton shift that hung off one of her shoulders, giving a mere glimpse of her gorgeous skin. Her cotton dress hung on one of the lower branches, swaying in the wind that rustled the leaves enclosing us in our space.

I rushed forward and took her into my arms before my mouth began tasting her again. She tasted of fresh milk and sugar. Her scent was clean and smelt vaguely of spring. It brought a small smile to my face knowing that she had bathed and prepared herself for our…_meeting_.

"My love," I sighed against her neck as my hands brushed the bare skin of her shoulder, while her hands made quick work of undressing me.

Once I was naked I gently pulled her chemise over her head and placed it in the trunk behind her head. I sent a small prayer of thanks that the weather was strangely warm this evening with only a slight breeze and some precipitation in the air. The cool breeze allowed me to appreciate the sight of my Eva. My eyes feasted on her bare flesh. Eva was devastatingly beautiful as she stood nude before me. The breeze caused her rose-coloured nipples to pucker. She moaned and shivered in pleasure as my fingers trailed across them.

"So beautiful," I murmured as I wrapped my mouth around one of her breasts, whilst my fingers played with the other.

She arched her back, pressing her breast further into my mouth. I looked up, while continuing my ministrations, to see her head was tilted back and her eyes were hooded with lust. Soft whimpers and gasps of pleasure fled from her parted full lips. I watched her respond to my touch as my right hand slowly made its way down into her curls. She groaned a sigh of pure pleasure when my fingertips lightly caressed her warm, wet flesh. My mouth moved to her other breast as I began to stroke her purposefully, eliciting sweet moans of delight from deep within her. I kept my pace slow and watched her reactions carefully as I pushed one of my fingers into her tight centre. Her mouth made a perfect 'o' as she flexed her hips against my finger.

"More Eric!"

I leisurely thrust my finger in and out of her, before adding a second and then a third. Her response felt like a flame on my skin and fuelled my desire. I could feel her begin to tremble and so began to softly circle the little bundle of nerves in her clit with my thumb.

"Oh merciful sweet angels in heaven!" she screamed.

"Eva, let yourself go," I whispered against her neck before pressing harder on her clit.

Within seconds she came intensely around my fingers. As her orgasm flooded her body she called out my name in such a sultry voice that I almost came too. Her legs shook with the force of her orgasm and I gently helped lower her to the ground, where I wrapped her around my body before peppering her face with feather light kisses.

"That was amazing!" she panted, her head resting on my bare chest. "Can we…" she whispered quietly as she kissed my chest and looked up at me with such adoration.

"How do you feel?"

"Fantastic!" she grinned. "Eric…I need you. I need to feel you…inside of me!" she said in a frantic, desperate tone as she pulled me to her.

I carefully rolled her on to her back and gently pushed her legs apart with my own. Keeping my weight off her, I lay on top of her. My shaft was right at her entrance; the head slick with pre-cum. I slid the head up and down her slit and clit until she was trembling with need below me. Then, very slowly, I pushed the head into her. She tensed immediately and I soothed her with kisses and soft touches as I slowly sheathed myself in her.

I stopped when I reached her barrier to warn her. She gave me a tight nod to continue and braced herself while I slowly thrust forward. Once I was fully sheathed inside her I closed my eyes and forced myself to be still so as her body could adjust to my girth filling her. When I slowly opened my eyes all I saw was Eva's face contorted in a grimace of pain and it pierced my heart with a dagger.

"I'm so sorry, lover. It takes a while to get used to it and I'm bigger than most men…" I trailed off when she smirked up at me.

"Cocky are we, Lord Northman?" she joked and smiled up at me. "It, um, feels _really_ good now," she blushed beautifully.

I kept the pace slow and meaningful as I thrust in and out of her tight vagina. She felt amazing around me and her hips quickly fell into synch with mine.

"Eric!" she screamed into the night as I rubbed her clit, bringing her climax.

As her walls gripped me, my own climax came. I roared her name with my final thrust and spilt myself into her. I collapsed on to the grass and pulled her on top of me. We cuddled for a few moments before the biting chill in the air began to affect us. After we had gotten dressed we lay back down on the grass that was moist with our sweat. I wrapped my arms around my Eva and kissed her before falling fast asleep with a content smile on my face.

* * *

I awoke disorientated. I felt cold. I looked around and the memory of the previous night brought a smirk to my face. A smirk which quickly died when I noticed Eva was not beside me, or anywhere near me. I rose to my feet and immediately headed to her cottage. I wanted to meet her siblings properly and have them like me before I told her my plans. I would be returning to England tomorrow and I wanted her and her family to join me. Once we were there I planned to marry her wherever she wished.

My heart missed a beat when I found her cottage empty. The place had been given a cleaning, leaving no sign of her vanished belongings ever being there. They weren't there and nor was she. I ran from the empty shell of a home and was met by Anne when I reached my Manor. She was seated on the steps leading to the front doors. Her face was distraught and she stared at me with glassy eyes.

"Do you know where Eva is?" I asked in a thick voice as I tried to push back my own tears and the fear building inside of me.

"She is gone, sir. Mickey evicted her yesterday. She sold off her possessions and left town with the children," murmured Anne despondently.

"She's…gone? Without even an explanation?"

"Aye sir," wept Anne. "I'm sorry sir."

"'Tis no fault of yours," I whispered as my throat caught. My heart and soul felt as if they had died. She had left. As I breathed through the pain her departure had caused me I realised I could not let her go; I needed her by my side. "Have John pack up my belongings."

"Sir, you cannae mean to go after her!" exclaimed Anne in protest of the plan she could see me formulating.

I blinked and looked at her questioningly. Her protestation was too sharp.

"You and she were heard sir. By Billy Compton. He's a bitter soul and turned the town

against the lass. They almost stoned her to death. If you follow after her your tenants will revolt. They would die or be murdered in the fight if you should pursue her."

I fell to my knees at this news and forced my mind to accept the realisation: I had lost her. She was the dawn of my day and the sunset of my night. She was my swan; my partner for life. We were two halves of a soul that was only whole when we were together. She was my life and my love. Eva was also in every leaf, every tree, and every blade of grass and every field in this little town.

As I looked around myself I could see her everywhere. I could not stay here, where her presence infected everything. The grief was too much. I was already distraught by her leaving without a single note of goodbye and so I knew my only option was that I, too, had to leave or I would go mad. I said farewell to my servants and left for England with the knowledge that it was no longer home. I was a hermit as the only place I could ever call home again was at Eva's side.

**

* * *

**

**Nine Months Later**

_**Aoife Point of View**_

Since leaving Enniskillen I had tried to support my family. Brin, my eighteen year old brother, began to send us a shilling more a week and I tried to find work. I did secure a place in a shop but was released from their employment when Rúadhán contracted cholera and I attempted to nurse him back to health. I failed at saving him and used some of our last few coins to bury my little red-haired, green-eyed brother.

I was left with two options: work the streets as a 'fallen woman' or move my family to the poorhouse. Whilst being a 'fallen woman' would curse my soul to eternal damnation, it would mean I could keep Finn and Oonagh with me. This was unlikely to occur in the poorhouse as it was renowned for splitting families up.

However I had been with Eric only one month previous. The memory of our night under the Oak was burned into my mind and I knew I could never be with another man in that way. I loved Eric with my mind, body, heart and soul and it would diminish and darken that sweet, beautiful memory should I follow the footsteps of many women before me. This meant prostitution was no longer an option for me. That left the poorhouse.

Finn was immediately separated from Oonagh and I. He was a hard worker, but on his thirteenth birthday he was 'bordered-out' by the Master to a Smithy. Oonagh was sent to the Workhouse School, while I worked a minimum of eleven hours a day. The work was tiresome and gruelling, but it meant Oonagh was cared and fed for. The Matron took pity on me when Oonagh fell sick and informed me of my sister's condition. There was no way I would allow her to die in such a place so I left with her and went to find Finn.

The Smithy he had been boarded out to explained to me how Finn had died not two months ago. He gave me his condolences and showed me the little plot he had bought for him in the Chapel's graveyard. While the doctor tended my ill sister, I picked wildflowers and placed them on his grave before softly singing his favourite tune - Amazing Grace - in Scottish Gaelic.

It was the doctor's skills and Brin's final wage that saved Oonagh, though it was at the cost of Brin's own life. While at sea his ship had been attacked leaving fifteen men dead. The rest were unharmed, but made sure the families of the dead were informed and paid their deceased's wage. She was not fully recovered and Oonagh told me herself that she'd die soon. It broke my heart to hear her say that. I journeyed back towards home but sadly she died along the way. With my last few pennies I had her buried in a nice graveyard, but kept some back for myself to ensure that the babe growing inside me would be strong enough to live.

I continued my journey home with the hope that my babe would be born there. I quickened my pace when I learnt a month had passed. The babe would be arriving soon. At an inn on the outskirts of Lisnarrick, I gave birth to not one babe but two: a boy and a girl. The baby boy, Henry Rowan Northman, had my dark hair and my nose, but everything else was that of his handsome father. My little girl - who was the second to be born - Eliza Una, was smaller than her brother. She had her father's blonde hair and a pleasant mixture of our features.

They were my little angels. I named my baby girl after Eric's mother and used the English version of my sister's name. Our baby boy was named after Eric's mother's brother and the English version of my little Rúadhán. I loved them both dearly, but I knew I could not give them the life they deserved.

I left the inn four nights later with my babies, still bleeding slightly, and walked the ten mile journey to the Oak. I carefully lay down on the roots to rest my weary feet as I considered what I should do now. My silent contemplation was broken by the sound of a set of hooves. I looked up and around the trunk, being careful not to jostle Henry and Eliza, to see Eric climb off his beautiful black as night stallion and tether him to the tree. Eric's eyes were glazed over with tears as he surveyed the Oak that had brought us together. His head snapped round to look at me when Henry roused from his sleep looking to be fed.

I stared up at Eric as he slowly approached me. He looked fearful and disbelieving; obviously thinking this was a dream. His hand shook as he reached out to caress my wet cheeks. My tears flowed harder as I gazed at him. His eyes suddenly flicked to the two little bundles in my arms as they gurgled and cried a little; both seeking their mother's attention and breasts.

With a single finger Eric gently touched them both before glancing back to me.

"Henry, Eliza, meet your Da," I whispered in a hoarse voice before flinching in pain.

"Eva what is it? What's wrong?" asked Eric frantically as he helped me to my feet.

His eyes saw the blood pooling through the material of my skirt and it snapped him into action. Within seconds he had me and our children seated safely on his stallion and he was speeding across the hills towards his rather imposing-looking Manor.

"Fetch a doctor! Immediately!" Eric called out before handing my twins to his housekeeper, Anne, and carrying me upstairs into a beautiful room that was simply decorated and had a very comfortable bed.

He lay me gently on the bed and looked at me in concern. Anne had followed us up and passed our babies back to Eric while she helped me into a clean chemise. A doctor burst through the doors and quickly examined me after ushering Eric out of the room. He gave me something called chloroform and operated on me as I slept.

**

* * *

**

**Three Months Later**

_**Eric Point of View**_

The doctor had saved my radiant Eva that day that I got her back along with the two little bundles of joy. The cost, however, was that she would be unlikely able to conceive another child again. It was of no matter. She had already given me the amazing gift of my two beautiful children as well as her return and ascent to stay at my side.

Over the last few months we have married and returned to England with Henry and Eliza. All three of my sisters dote on their little niece and nephew and have welcomed Eva into our lives with open arms. However Sookie and Ame did persistently pester Eva to have a second wedding here in England, which she happily consented to.

Even though she is now my wife, and by law Lady Northman; Duchess of Derby, she is still the same Eva I fell in love with at our Oak. She has become more ladylike and does conform to etiquette when we have guests. But at night she still enjoys her moonlight strolls across the gardens, barefoot. She continues to radiate beauty, love, warmth and acceptance for me with every smile. She has become much healthier and happier since our marriage and has taken to motherhood fantastically.

I won't lie and say life is always perfect and idyllic. We can both be a little hot headed and I know I can be somewhat unbearable in regards to her health. All couples are the same, but we can still proudly boast that our love continues to burn as strong as ever. She is my lover, my wife, the mother of my children, but most importantly she is my truest and best friend.

As each day passes that I wake up to her in my arms and in my bed I give thanks to the creation of our Oak; the place of our first sighting of one another, the place we discovered more about each other, the place of our first time together and the place of our first wedding. Without that Oak I would still be half a soul, wandering the Earth aimlessly and with no purpose. It was at the Oak Tree that I found the love of my life and true happiness.

_**The End.**_

**

* * *

**

****

A/N:

Thank you for taking your time to read my story! If there is any of the slang you may not understand please don't hesitate to ask. Please review and let me know what you thought of my story.

~Anna-Margaret

xx


End file.
